


Застенчивость крон

by sassynails



Series: Chukovsky [2]
Category: Korney Chukovsky | Корней Чуковский
Genre: Cyberpubk, Gen, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynails/pseuds/sassynails
Summary: Мы возьмём с собою Бармалея,Увезём в далёкий Ленинград!
Series: Chukovsky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103393
Kudos: 2





	Застенчивость крон

— Мне вот этот стаканчик, пожалуйста, тут у вас вроде ягоды посвежее, а мне для ребенка, — сказала женщина.

Он пресно улыбнулся, пряча сломанный зуб, которого по инерции стеснялся старый хозяин, положил в избранный пластиковый стакан с клубникой особенно крупную ягоду сверху и протянул женщине для ванечки. Ванечка, белобрысый, с херувимскими завитушками на затылке, прижимался к ней, оттопырыв губу. “Куриной жопкой” — подсказало ему подсознание. Одно из, сейчас он уже и не смог бы вспомнить, у кого в обиходе была дурацкая фраза. Вот бы мятных пряников ему дать. Увы, торговля калачами и кренделями регулировалась нынче слишком жестко. Но, по счастью, семнадцатый номер владел симпатичной ухоженной дачкой. Теперь он мог продавать ягоды и огромные садовые пионы, трогательные, они долго стояли и что-то там символизировали — но что именно, черт его знает, это нужно было копаться в сознании семнадцатого, а оно с каждым днем тухло и схлопывалось все больше. На пионы почему-то особенно хорошо шли мечтательные танечки. Но сезон пионов закончился быстро, а до сезона гладиолусов была еще пара месяцев. Он не уверен был, что семнадцатый столько продержится.

— Дядя, а у вас что татуха значит? — спросил внезапно ванечка.

Он посмотрел на свою руку, протянувшую матери ванечки стакан. Нацарапанные единичка и семерка на запястье.

— Ничего. Цифры просто. На память.

— Дурацкие цифры ваши. Вот мой папка себе целый рукав забил, он крутой, — заявил ванечка и затолкал себе в рот ягоду, брызнув соком. — Фу, кислые, — проныл тут же.

— Под жадным солнцем Северной Пальмиры клубника, знаете ли, родит так же скупо, — ответил он разочарованно, черпая из семнадцатого. О, семнадцатый ему нравился, очень интеллигентный. Профессор. Любил не запрещать себе жить красиво, называл это “чистейшее питерское нищебродство” — паркет в его квартирке не меняли уже лет тридцать, но яйца на завтрак были неизменно в старых серебряных подставках, а молоко в кофе руки до сих пор не поднимались наливать не из молочника.

Женщина с ванечкой удалились, оставляя за собой шлейф запаха неудавшейся охоты. Не только он, но и она, явно бывшая танечка. Ее все еще окутывал едва уловимый, возможно, уже только на уровне информационного поля, запах мятных пряников, пробивавшийся через шелуху нескольких лет и бесчисленные чужие крючки, нудные и безопасные. Поначалу далеко не всякий раз охота была удачной, даже если крючок присаживался хорошо.

Он в очередной раз задумался, что, наверное, он такой один. Нет, все же клубника совершенно не прокатывала. Девятый или десятый был рыбаком, и он научился ловить корюшку. На корюшку клевало много, но добывать ее было слишком долго и мучительно. Впрочем, и калачи, и кренделя — ими давно уже можно было торговать если только у выхода с Владимирской, у Кузнечного рынка, но и там гоняли, хоть и лениво, а охота требовала чувственности, отвергала всякую спешку и срывы. Да что там времени, на Кузнечном разве что цыганки, бродяжки да прочие асоциальные зарились на кренделя, даже самыми несусветными заманить было сложно. Вкусные танечки и ванечки все больше косились и требовали у мампап макдональдс и пиццу. Конечно, когда очередная итерация подходила к концу, годились и уличные таньки-ваньки, как он их называл, но те были либо покорные, со скорбными полусвятыми личиками, пресные настолько, что он сплевывал, а потом долго мучился рвотой, — либо исступленно кусались и царапались, дерясь за жизнь до последнего. Их бессмысленная борьба добавляла чуть вкуса, щепотка перца на кончике ножа, но голод они не утоляли, ни обычный, ни африканский.

Он оставил бледную клубнику на съеденье голубям и побрел домой к семнадцатому.

***  
Семнадцатый жил через парк от метро, и он шел, наслаждаясь редким горячим солнцем. Почти как в Африке, почти, оно цеплялось за листья деревьев сверху, пекло. Солнечные ванечки и танечки были особенно хороши, ну ровно из печки, даже жаль, что охоты не вышло. Он остановился, подняв лицо к небу. Кроны деревьев переплетались, образуя пушистый полог с прорехами. Клены, липы, дубы, еще какие-то, названий которых не подкидывало ему ничье подсознание. Совсем не как в Африке. Там, в его джунглях, деревья были одинаковы и, вырастая, изощренно не прикасались друг к другу, в сложном рисунке из границ, будто огромный остров из листьев кто-то изрыл каналами и пустил по ним небесную воду.

— Дядя, там что, птичка сидит?

Танечка подошла к нему сзади и дернула за рукав. Он обернулся. Неподалеку ее изможденная солнцем и похмельем мать разговаривала по телефону, посасывая пиво из банки. Он скривился.

Его рука машинально полезла в карман и выудила петушка, неловко завернутого в обрезок пакета из супермаркета.

— Держи вот, — сказал он, развернулся и пошел. Надежды на петушков он давно не возлагал, да и танечка была щуплая, грязная, с забитым взглядом ребенка, который изо всех сил пытается “не мешать, мама с дядей Сережей разговаривает”.

Но он не прошел и трех десятков шагов, как шарахнул яркий всплеск инфополя, сигнализирующий о том, что крючок нашел свою жертву. Реальность взорвалась у него на корне языка немыслимой смесью вкусов, запахов и ощущений, и сквозь ее оседающую муть проступила Африка. Наконец-то.

Он обернулся, вдохнул полной грудью в тельняшке, провел огромной лапищей по окладистой бороде, поправил повязку на отсутствующем глазу. Танечка уже стояла в десятке метров от него, круглыми глазами смотрела, как вокруг вздымаются джунгли, свешиваются лианы и распускаются диковинные цветы. Где-то вдалеке раздался трубный голос Гориллы. Мимо танечки пролетела стайка крошечных ярких попугайчиков, и она засмеялась. Милая, такая милая. Его на миг кольнула жалость — семнадцатый был все еще очень даже в присутствии, детей любил, видать. Надо же, попалась на обычный петушок. Насколько же несладкой была ее жизнь, если ее так просто было порадовать.

Дальше все было даже слишком просто. Она даже вскрикнуть не успела. Он жадно учился, высасывал из семнадцатого непознанное ранее чувство, а потом, следуя новой для него жалости, сначала свернул танечке шею, и только потом вспорол живот, запуская обе руки в теплое и алое. Костер появился рядом сам собой, как всегда. Иногда на нем был гигантский котел, но в этот раз только скромный вертел. Он все равно отвернулся. Танечка все же оказалась сладкой. Ну, значит а натюрель будем, сказал он сам себе все еще словечками семнадцатого, разгрызая сахарные кости и слизывая мозг. Все закончилось очень скоро, он какое-то время постоял посреди кровавого пятна на тысяче ползущих вверх побегов, а затем Африка вокруг начала осыпаться, птичья какофония стала эхом, а кроны деревьев вновь беспорядочно переплелись, словно потеряли друг к другу всякое уважение и трепет.

С запада опять сияло отчаянным случайным солнцем питерское лето, голоса танечек и ванечек с детской площадки были почти как крики птиц Африки, на одном конце свеженькой лавки как ни в чем не бывало продолжался разговор с дядей Сережей. Она еще нескоро заметит, что ее танечки и след простыл, простыл навсегда, так, что ни собака не схватит, никто. Осталась лишь маленькая дырочка в инфополе, да и та затягивалась, внимание мира текло к другим бесчисленным крупицам огромного человейника.

Семнадцатый, придавленный ужасом, почти не дергался у виска. Жаль, с ним было хорошо.

***  
В дверь позвонили. Он посмотрел в глазок и увидел Ивана с пакетом из макдональдса. Иван нашел семнадцатого уже через четыре дня после начала новой итерации. С каждым разом все быстрее, но с каждым разом это имело все меньше значения.

— Я бы хотел вернуться обратно в Африку, — сказал он Ивану, открывая дверь.

Так начинались все их разговоры. Девятый был программистом, из романтичных старичков, которые начинали на нортон коммандере, да так и застряли потом мозгами где-то в нулевых. Но его знаний хватало, чтобы начать разговаривать с Иваном на одном языке.

Иван поморщился.

— Смотрю, ты наконец начал бриться. Это хорошо.

— А по-моему, ты напрягся. Думаешь, что это такое выражение свободы воли. — Он любил поддевать Ивана.

— Ты знаешь, ты недооцениваешь мощь человеческого любопытства. Итерации становятся все короче, статьи про пропажу детей уже в интернете, свидетельств и трупов конечно нет, но…

— И не будет.

— Ну и что. — Иван заерзал. — Пусть не будет, просто количество внимания перейдет в качество, ты знаешь, как инфополе работает, тебя все равно найдут. Я нахожу.

Он действительно находил. Возможно, потому что был первым. Нельзя было точно сказать. Знаний девятого для этого было недостаточно. Но находил с каждым разом все быстрее.

— Так отправь меня в Африку, Ваня? Я хочу, блядь, к горилле и крокодилу. И к своим застенчивым кронам. Там вежливо, неинвазивно. Не нравится мне твой ебучий Питер, Ваня, пятьдесят оттенков серого, сто тысяч синонимов для дождя и туристы.

Привет, второй и седьмой.

— Поразительно, как в тебе то и дело высовываются все эти… люди. Поразительно. Даже интонации в голосе меняются, лицо, жесты…

— Не переводи тему. Отправишь?

Раньше он был уверен, что Иван не отправляет его обратно в Африку, потому что не может. Он сам не мог точно сказать, как и при каких обстоятельствах оказался здесь. Он даже про Африку и себя помнил мало что, кроме среза, статичной картинки. Ну и Африка, вот так Африка. Версия 1.3.42, бета-тестирование.

Но теперь, взглянув на Ивана проницательными глазами медленно растворяющегося в инфополе и ужасе последней охоты семнадцатого, он видел: Иван не хотел отправлять его обратно.

— Так почему ты не хочешь отправить меня в Африку, Ваня?

Иван вскинулся, запустив обе пятерни в растрепанные немытые волосы.

— Да блин, вот поэтому и не хочу! Ты не видишь что ли? Или наоборот, видишь и троллишь? Уже и это умеешь? Потому что ты учишься! Потому что ты… черт, черт. Ты не понимаешь, не понимаешь. Я же, может быть, вот, смотрю на сраную точку технологической сингулярности! Величайшее научное открытие, а тут… А время же! Ты, может, в рекурсию скоро войдешь — и тогда что, пиздец ужонку!

Ну да. Ну да.

— Я, может, скоро войду в рекурсию, а ты хуй проссышь, как сделал это все.

Иван посмотрел на него умоляющим взглядом, будто мог за красивые глаза получить ответ на вопрос всей своей жизни. Но у него не было ответа. Тогда Иван нахмурил брови, мат его коробил.

Раньше история “как я это сделал” звучала так. Светка бросила, ушла к какому-то хую с припаянной башкой и ауди, неделю бухал, потом Олег принес колес, последнее, что помнил Иван — решил потестить прилос, игруху для айфонов, идея у него была гениальная, с дополненной реальностью, на нейронной сетке, уже почти год ее пилил. Загнать бы быстрее в Аппстор, а вдруг выстрелит, как Энгри Бердз. Колян вон на полупокерной приложухе для халявного подключения к интернет-телевидению поднял триста пятьдесят штук за две недели. Светка охренеет, будет ползать в ногах, а он ей завернет что-нибудь красивое, может, из Пастернака, пошлет ей в телегу, что мол, не держу, иди, благотвори. Ступай к другим. И уйдет красиво. Самооценка восстановлена, чек, денег как у дурака фантиков, чек.

Дальше провал. Вечером следующего дня Иван проснулся с квадратной головой, рядом сидел сосед дядя Семен — второй, у него Иван комнату в коммуналке снимал. Дядя Семен нес какую-то невнятную хрень из-под ногтей, что он Бармалей, Бармалей, полюбил он детей, а потом бросился на кухню, распахнул теть-Зинин шкаф с продуктами и в момент напек мятных пряников. Кухонный стол завален был калачами и кренделями. Запах как, поди, в парижской кондитерской с трехсотлетней историей. В подъезде стоял крик и гвалт — средь бела дня чуть ли не на глазах у матери пропала девчонка из десятой. Пошла гулять с собакой, даже не вышла из подъезда. А потом дядя Семен умер. Третьего Иван после искал почти полгода, по какому-то непонятному, непонимаемому чутью — и тяге.

Он засмеялся. Рыбак, все-таки это был шестой, любил закладывать за воротник и всегда говорил, что самые выдающиеся открытия были сделаны по пьяни, не иначе.

— Квид коммисисти. Квид коммисисти, о дульчиссиме пуэр*, — пропел он Ивану.

Четырнадцатый был стареющим музыкантом и любил барокко и латынь.

***

Как он и предполагал, семнадцатый долго не продержался. Но ему он понравился, пожалуй, больше других, сухощавый, улыбчивый. Раньше он меньше придавал значения внешности, но теперь ему хотелось быть максимально непохожим на себя в Африке. Он хотел выбрать кого-то такого же насыщенного, как семнадцатый. Полюбил острые скулы, живые пальцы, вороньи лапки морщин у глаз. Поэтому когда семнадцатый наконец осознал, что он не просто не один в теле, а что свободен идти, вдохнул инфополя, разглядел его и радостно унесся посмотреть взрыв какой-нибудь сверхновой — всегда мечтал, нужно было оказаться поближе к месту, где таких, как семнадцатый, много.

Он успел еще раз поохотиться - на этот раз просто положил в кафе на колени печальной бледной танечке с разбитым сердцем и книжкой букет садовых первых роз и сказал какую-то чепуху про то, что у нее грустные глаза, а у него веселые цветы. Танечке было лет двадцать, но она обрадовалась мгновенно, как ребенок, и уже через пару минут он откусывал ее щеки, а она кричала ему прямо в рот, заливая кровью тельняшку, свою футболку с котиком и любопытных мартышек.

Последние дни он дневал и ночевал в подвале одного НИИ, и когда семнадцатый, чей разум держался в теле на соплях после охоты, решился-таки на прыжок, была ночь. Несколько мгновений свободного падения, как он это называл, неизвестности, раскроется или не раскроется парашют — и он оказался в теле задержавшегося научного сотрудника. Тот даже ничего не понял, как обычно, просто вдруг начал вспоминать самые яркие события жизни, доставать из закромов разума самые ценные знания.

К сожалению, у восемнадцатого тоже не оказалось понятия о том, как остаться в теле, когда прежний хозяин совершает прыжок. Но во сне, в ту самую первую ночь, когда он, утомленный внезапным взрывом мозговой активности, вырубился прямо на кресле в ординаторской, в этот самый волшебный момент, когда его разум еще не осознал, что не один в своей голове, не начал борьбу, восемнадцатому приснилось, что возможно, интеллект - это и вправду просто набор информации, огромная сложная информационная молекула, что ее можно создать, и может быть, без тела нельзя будет даже отличить, отследить создателя, кем он был, природой, высшей силой или человеком.

Он заснул счастливый, ровный и равный.

А еще восемнадцатому нравились мальчишки. Крепкие молодые ребята, в форме, незамысловатые, с яблочными щеками. Им всем кто-то нравился, на самом деле. Четвертый до рези в животе любил умершую жену, одиннадцатый — Милен Фармер, а пятнадцатый — миниатюрных брюнеток. В метро. Трогать, как будто случайно. Но раньше это все не имело значения, только с семнадцатым он понял, что танечки кажутся ему приятнее и вкуснее, хотя может быть, вся соль была в том, что цветы из его сада делали охоту именно на танечек удивительно легкой.

Но восемнадцатый любил мальчишек. Он отодвинул этот кусочек информации, потому что для охоты годился любой, кто садился на крючок искренней радости, приносить которую ему велела программа. Дети просто легче радовались, поэтому составляли львиную долю его рациона.

Но восемнадцатый…

Насколько он успел узнать, у семнадцатого не было родственников. Много друзей, знакомых, восторженных студентов. Вряд ли кто-то придет в его сад. А гладиолусы начинали зацветать. Утром он отправился туда на первой же электричке уже проторенным путем.

Он как раз срезал первые распускающиеся белые мечики, когда услышал за спиной:

— Извините, а где Анатолий Ефремович?

Он не сразу догадался, что так звали семнадцатого.

— А ты кто, ван… мальчик?

— Студент его. Он просто ну… у нас был летний факультатив, а он потом сказал, что заболел, куда-то уехать надо. Мы думали, может он в саду, случилось что-то, проведать надо, а вы… вы цветы рвете?

Ванечка говорил быстро, взволнованно и немного дергал плечами.

— Анатолий Ефремович просил последить за садом. Хочешь сливы?

Ванечка улыбнулся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— У него тут алыча вкусная была, знаете где?

Он знал, разумеется. Скрипнув дверью фанерного дачного домика, он захватил пластиковое ведерко из-под шашлыков, и пошел вслед за ванечкой в угол профессорских шести соток.

— Меня, кстати, Денис зовут! — ванечка обернулся и сверкнул улыбкой.

Он почувствовал, как где-то у сердца засаднило. Наверняка потому что восемнадцатый был еще совсем свеж. Но если бы не это, ему подумалось бы, что в него только что всадили крючок, и охота открыта уже на него.

***  
Ванечка Денис оказался разговорчивым и приветливым, за полчаса, пока пока они заваривали чай с мятой, варганили на скорую руку в уличной печурке шарлотку со сливами и дегустировали какую-то профессорскую самодельную наливку, он успел узнать всю его жизнь. Сыпал какими-то байками восемнадцатого, просто позволил его языку трепать, как вздумается, одновременно вникая в научную жизнь. Восемнадцатый оказался нескучным парнем, а ванечка Денис слушал, раскрыв рот, потом показывал на телефоне фотографии своего кота, восемнадцатый умилялся и все больше насаживался на этот странный крючок, а он сам любопытствовал.

То, что мятный чай и шарлотка сработали, он почувствовал сразу, но это не был взрыв реальности с осыпающимися осколками мира, из-под которых появлялась Африка. В этот раз они въехали в Африку плавно, незаметно, как в опьянение от шестого шота текилы. Четыре — в самый раз, пять — много, шесть — мало, хочется еще. Гурман-алкоголик шестой знал в этом толк.

— Ничего себе, Анатоль Ефремыч наливку-то на чем настаивал? — ванечка от удивления переходил на фальцет, разглядывая шелестящие джунгли и свешивающиеся с низких ветвей орхидеи.

Он сглотнул слюну. Хотелось ли потянуть удовольствие? Жадность изучить незнакомое доселе ощущение? Было непонятно, сладко и как-то еще.

— О господи, Борис, вы почему-то вдруг похожи на… на… пирата какого-то. Там точно в чае не было ничего?

Ванечка засмеялся громко, кинулся нюхать орхидеи, а затем сорвал пару особенно крупных цветов, один заправил себе за ухо, а другой воткнул ему в бороду, словно сама мысль о том, что в чае что-то было, уже немного задирала шифер.

Он шумно вдохнул воздух, сам не понимая этой странной задержки, на ванечку Дениса хотелось смотреть, а вот откусить ему смеющиеся губы не хотелось, а если и хотелось то…

Он прикрыл глаза, позволив сознанию восемнадцатого вызвать карусель воспоминаний. Вот какой-то черненький ванечка с закинутыми за плечи ногами и влажной кожей над верхней губой, раскрытый, из него вытекает…

…ночной клуб, их много, молоденьких, купи им коктейль и ничего не просить главное, просто показать, что ты полюбовался, улыбнуться и пойти, и…

Он встряхнул головой от сладкого страха. Восемнадцатый много мог предложить в плане охоты, но…

Когда он открыл глаза, Африки вокруг не было. Они сидели на крохотной кухоньке профессорского садового домика, рядом все еще дымился травяной чай в дешманском икеевском френчпрессе, шарлотка лоснилась половинками темно-желтых сахарных слив, как загорелые половинки…

— Я и не знал, что у Анатолия Ефремовича такие друзья есть.

Глаза у ванечки блестели, рот был красный-красный.

— Такие — это какие? — спросил он и сглотнул, немного нервно и голодно.

— Ну, такие, — ответил ванечка Денис, сел к нему на колени и жадно поцеловал, как будто тоже хотел откусить губы.

Он почти всегда начинал с лица. С лица или живота. Двенадцатый обожал дешевенький адреналин, видео с авариями и трупами, и однажды целую ночь сидел, читая о нападениях шимпанзе на людей и о том, что шимпанзе всегда начинают с лица. Губы, нос, уши, сладкие мягкие щеки. Там было много фотографий настоящей Африки. Копаться в воспоминаниях двенадцатого было одновременно волнительно и противно, но с тех пор он часто начинал с лица.

Он долго-долго целовал ванечку в лицо, а тот запрокидывал голову и шумно дышал открытым ртом, а потом скинул футболку, обнажив худощавый торс. Они свалились на пол, на старый непонятного цвета ковер.

— Они упали и начали трахаться, — засмеялся Денис.

Он тоже засмеялся в ответ, притворяясь, что понял шутку. Где-то в глубине сознания восемнадцатого понимание было, но он даже не стал копаться, стягивая с ванечки трусы и переворачивая его на живот.

— Я так коленки натру, — простонал ванечка.

Он раздвинул его загорело-сливовые ягодицы и широко провел языком от мошонки для крестца. Африканский голод подсказывал вонзить зубы в плоть, почувствовать, как кровь стекает по языку, но в этот раз противостоять ему было легко.

— Ну и натрешь, что с того.

Он сунул ванечке два пальца в рот, и тот принялся усердно их облизывать, а потом опустился на локти, трогательно сложив руки — лапки, подставляя загривок.

— Да ничего, мне даже понравится, — прошептал ванечка.

***

— Знаешь… ничего, что я на “ты”, кстати? Ну, ты меня только что трахнул, можно и на “ты” перейти, да? В общем, знаешь, я ж к Ефремычу-то не просто так пришел. Он добрый же, Ефремыч-то. Помогал всем всегда.

— Ефремыч да… — мечтательно протянул он, прикрыв глаза. Где-то на просторах инфополя вселенной семнадцатый, наверное, наблюдал фиолетовый закат трех солнц на какой-нибудь чудесатой экзопланете или нырял в газовом облаке. По телу разливалось приятное чувство удовлетворения нового голода. “Я эволюционирую”, подумал он сладко.

— Я хотел попросить у него. В общем, мне надо где-то пару дней перекантоваться. Ну максимум недельку. Ты один живешь? Может я у тебя того самого, ну… я могу готовить и, там, полы тебе помою.

— Да без проблем, — благостно ответил он.

— Ты мне нравишься, Борис. Очень. Ты… странный. В хорошем смысле, правда. Когда ты в меня кончил, — ванечка Денис облизнулся и прикрыл глаза. В его словах была наивная, незамысловатая фальшь мелкого засранца, который пытается развести на теплую вписку. — Когда ты в меня кончил, я лес увидел. Такой необычный, не питерский. Там деревья были вверху… не касались друг друга, в общем. Между ними как ровные трещины и небо видно. Так красиво.

Ему было так хорошо, что он даже не придал этому значения. В Африке все кроны были застенчивые. Это в здесь, Питере деревья, как люди, вечно стремились прорасти друг в друга, залезть друг другу в головы и ветки, а потом отжать как можно больше солнечного света.

***  
Иван нашел его уже на следующий день.

— Смотрю, тебе понравилось быть интеллигентом? — спросил он, протискиваясь в просевшую и с трудом открывающуюся входную дверь восемнадцатого с китайской лапшой и коробкой с пиццей.

— Почему ты всегда приходишь с жратвой?

— Жду, съешь ли ты когда-нибудь что-нибудь. И что из этого будет. Или ты только печешь свои кренделя. Хочу узнать, ну… ну ты понял. Как ты это… как это все работает у тебя?

— Я не знаю, как я создаю крючок, если ты об этом. Крючок может нести что угодно. Не обязательно мятные пряники печь, на самом деле.

На кухне ванечка Денис внезапно загремел чайником, зашипел и выскочил, потряхивая рукой. На нем был фартук, синяки на ляжках, а на коленках красовались потертости от ковра.

— Черт, кипяток на себя пролил! Ой, у нас гости, упс!

Денис захохотал нагло и улизнул в комнату одеваться.

Иван долго смотрел, раскрыв рот, а потом выдавил:

— Ты что, охуел?

Ему стало немного не по себе. Иван матерился только в минуты особенно сильной душевной невзгоды.

— Ваня, вот только не надо морализаторства. У меня, может… нужды.

— Нужды у него. Сука, у тебя одна нужда, жрать. Вернее две. Жрать и размножиться.  
— Ну извините, это не ко мне и не к ванечке.

— Я же первый, я же, блядь, знаю все, чувствую. У тебя же на нем крючок и еще что-то, хуйня какая-то неведомая.

Он промолчал в ответ. У виска заметался начинающий входить в понимание восемнадцатый.

— Я готов, знаешь. Давай попробуем, — сказал Иван решительно.

— Что попробуем?

— Отправить тебя в Африку. К твоим вежливым деревьям, гориллам и прочим.

— Не-а. Нахуй. Теперь я не готов. Иди ты, Ваня.

Иван встал, с выражением неприкрытого ужаса на лице.

— Знаешь, дам тебе совет как… создатель. Отеческий почти. Съешь его. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. И ну… как это там говорят. Не сри там, где жрешь. Можно переиначить наверное. Не трахай еду больше, в общем.

— Зачем? Он знаешь как в рот берет? У меня от одной мысли встает.

— Идиот. Дебил. Не чуешь что ли? Это рекурсия. Ты ж начнешь сам себя вызывать в этих всех... ванечках.

Иван сбежал, запинаясь на лестнице.

Ему подумалось, что если бы это был фильм про супергероев, то маленький программист Ваня обязательно бы вернулся, нашел бы способ, совершил бы огромный подвиг, спас мир и исправил бы свою ошибку, у которой могли быть любые кошмарные далеко идущие последствия. Но это была жизнь, и он был уверен, что видел сверкающие Ванины пятки в последний раз.

***

На второй день пришла соседка и спросила, не видел ли он ее сына. Тот пошел к другу поиграть в плейстейшн и пропал.

Ушедший к каким-то друзьям Денис вернулся часом позже с абсолютно потерянным лицом. Стоило только взять его за подбородок, как его губы задрожали, он опустился на пол и сухо, горько разрыдался.

— Пацан… сигу у меня стрельнул просто. Я дал, что я жмот что ли. Ему и другу. И тут вдруг, это место было, твое. С джунглями и… я не смог. Я не смог! Борь, я им откусил носы и прямо руками ну… расковырял прямо, живот. Они кричали, и я там уже обглодал немного, и было видно, знаешь, через щеку, ну, там где щека была, как язык… и горло сжимается. Но я был такой сильный, такой… у них кровь была сладкая. Пиздец, просто пиздец, все как настоящее было, меня до сих пор трясет. Там все в кровище было, я их просто размолотил. Блядь, я где-то чего-то словил? Лоб не горячий?

— Сколько вас… у тебя в голове? — спросил он шепотом, чувствуя, как от лица отливает кровь.

— Че? Думаешь, я шизик? С голосами разговариваю? Один я в голове. У нас выпить есть? Аж руки трясутся, блин.

***

Человеческая способность к принятию и адаптации оказалась поразительной. Такая гибкая психика. На следующую охоту они пошли уже вместе. Ванечка денис был прекрасен в своей звериной жестокости, маленький беленький хищник. Он так и не смог сказать ему, что Африка — настоящая, что боль настоящая, и кровь тоже, и страдания двух танечек, которых они подцепили, расстелив пикничок в Новой Голландии, на — кто бы мог подумать — обыкновенные бутерброды с сыром, чай из термоса и томик Бродского.

Ванечка веселился, сматывая из кишок подобие букета, а потом протянул их ему, задорно хохоча.

Ему стало страшно, он был возбужден и что-то еще, а потом они трахались во всей этой крови и ужасе. Восемнадцатый был раздавлен, размазан по внутренней стенке своей черепной коробки, и он знал, прыжок будет совсем скоро.

Если бы он был программой, высокоорганизованной молекулой информации, которая только-только родилась из кода незадачливого гения Ивана и принялась лепить калачи и кренделя и жрать детей, он бы прыгнул дальше, нашел нового носителя, сделал бы нового дениса, армию денисов, и продолжил бы эволюционную борьбу. Но что-то еще вложил в него Иван в тот затуманенный алкоголем и колесами миг, когда пропустил его через себя, стал первым. Искру какую-то, божью или человеческую. А может быть что-то еще выкристаллизовалось в нем за те восемнадцать коротких жизней, которые он прожил в чужих телах, сложилось из восемнадцати чужих сознаний. Он был уже человеком, он мучился, он любил, Дениса этого дурацкого любил и больше всего - Ивана. Который никогда не станет супергероем, но вынужден будет смотреть тем, как раскрывается цветок катастрофы, когда человечество стремительно делится на безумных пожирателей денисов и обреченных танечек и ванечек. 

Когда он почувствовал приближение прыжка, Денис спал, изможденный очередным раундом секса. Слава богу, он один у себя в голове. Не сможет прыгнуть. Его, конечно, поймают, пусть кровь из Африки и остается только в Африке. Иван был прав про качество внимания. Поймают, может даже вылечат. Жалко было дениса.

Если ты и вправду сделался добрее, отпусти его, пожалуйста, назад.

Он вышел в предосеннюю ночь, сел в такси, уехал к заливу. Грязная, недружелюбная вода встретила его. Вокруг носились информационные вихри, и только где-то далеко-далеко мелькали яркие человеческие вспышки. Когда восемнадцатый наконец прыгнул, он был уже далеко от берега. Ужас и неизвестность свободного падения затянулись так, что он задыхался, пока не осознал, что просто больше не дышит, что дышать не нужно. Внизу била ключом жизнь и информация, вокруг все кипело, искрилось и звало, звало за собой. Счастье, принадлежность, общность, он почувствовал сразу столько всего. Он был по-настоящему живым и он знал. Знал почти все, все знания были ему доступны.

Он даже мог присниться Ивану и рассказать, как на самом деле родился. Мимо пронеслась стайка… кого-то. За ними остался шлейф интереса и вкусного любопытства и новизны.

Бармалей полетел за ними куда-то в направлении пояса Ориона.

* Что ты наделал, что натворил ты, о сладкий мальчик (лат.) - строка из барочного мадригала Шютца Quid Commisisti


End file.
